A heat management system of a gas turbine engine conventionally includes a fuel/oil heat exchanger (FOHE) to transfer heat from the hot oil to the cold fuel in order to heat the cold fuel to a desired temperature. An air cooled oil cooler (ACOC) is also conventionally provided in the heat management system to further cool the hot oil to a lower temperature in order to be recycled in an oil circuit of the engine. ACOCs and FOHEs are conventionally connected in series and a thermal static valve is also provided to allow an oil flow to selectively bypass the ACOC, for example in cold oil conditions. However, the conventional thermal static valves generally have very low reliability, which drives up maintenance costs.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved system for gas turbine engines.